Loosing Her
by Krissy4
Summary: [Cats] Sequel to Getting Her and Are you Her? Taking place one year after 'AyH' when Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer stumble across a certain street cat who knew Rumpel's brother
1. Alot of bad toms out there

A/N: Just so you know - I wrote this seeing them as the cat-humans that they are in the play, but as cats while around their humans and what not... Just so yous know.

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer walked out of the junkyard, it was dusk and the activities in the Junkyard had died down. It's been a year since Rumpelteazer had come to the Junkyard and the two of them were closer then ever, in Mungojerrie's mind. They'd still play with the kittens and go running off every now and then, not like they'd do anything naughty. At one and a half and two they were technically '_of age'_ but felt no need to mate yet, much to the delight of their parents. They were fine with simply having sleepovers, which were generally supervised. Now that they lived out of the Junkyard the sleepovers were more numerous and the nightly 'check ups' were less frequent. The two kept glaring at each other, playing 'stone face'. The game never lasted very long, Rumpelteazer, as usual, cracked a grin and began to laugh within two seconds.

"The _undefeated_ champion of Stone face," Mungojerrie boasted, throwing his arms up in victory.

"Would you stop rubbing it in you shmuck," Rumpelteazer asked though a giggle, poking his side, "If you're so confident then how about a race to the next stop sign?"

"You're on," He said, nuzzling her cheek with his nose, "I'll even give you a head start."

"So I'll finish even quicker then you," she teased, running off ahead of him. Mungojerrie waited until she turned the corner of the alley before taking off after her. He rounded the turn and ended up running into someone's chest.

"I'm sorry, I-" Mungo started before being grabbed his collar and shoved up against the brick wall.

"You better watch where you're going housecat," a voice hissed threateningly. Mungojerrie squirmed, trying to find the ground that was beneath him. The street cat had picked him up so that he was now face to face with him. He opened his mouth to try to apologize when another voice cut him off.

"Mungojerrie, what's taking you so long," Rumpelteazer asked as she came around the corner."I've been waiting at that stop sing for ages now." The street cat turned and looked at the young calico queen, a sly smile on his lips. He let go of Mungojerrie's collar and sauntered over to her, much like the Rum Tum Tugger.

"Hello there beautiful," he purred, making Rumpelteazer giggle, obviously flattered, "Who do we have here?"

"Rumpelteazer," she smiled as he took her paw and kissed it, an odd look on his face as she spoke her name.

"_Rumpelteazer_ you said? That's quite the necklace you have there," he remarked, looking down upon the string of pearls.

"Thank you," she said, touching them gingerly, "I found it one day with Mungojerrie."

"Mungojerrie...?"

"That'll be me," Mungo said, as he brushed off the dirt from his fur and put an arm protectively around her shoulders, "We should be getting home Rumpel..."

"You're right," she agreed, "It was nice meeting you..."

"Macavity," he offered, giving her a cunning smile, before turning to Mungojerrie, "I'm sorry about earlier, I lost my head. As an apology, I insist that I walk you home."

"It's alright you don't have-"

"Thank you," Rumpelteazer smiled. Macavity offered her the crook of his arm and led her away, Mungojerrie staring dumbfounded at them. He jogged to catch up with the two whowere already several feet ahead of him.

"Thank you for allowing me to walk you home," Macavity said, "There are a lot of bad toms out there and I'd feel awful if I just let someone as beautiful as you to walk home unescorted."

"It's no problem and I wouldn't have been unescorted, Mungojerrie lives with me," she comforted, patting Mungo's shoulder.

"Oh he does," Macavity asked, raising his eyebrows, "Are you mates?"

"No," Mungojerrie said reluctantly as Macavity jovially cried 'Good.' He watched as the street cat continued to make small take with Rumpelteazer, jealousy building up in the pit of his stomach. Mungojerrie always stayed a half step behind them, making sure that this Macavity fellow didn't try to flatter her _too much_ like Tugger does with every other queen. After receiving directions to their home, which they made in Victoria Grove, and dropping them off, Macavity bided 'Good Night' with a promise to see them again, which Mungojerrie hopped wouldn't be kept.

"You were awfully quite," Rumpelteazer commented as they walked up the driveway, "Barely said two words the whole time."

"I don't like him. There's just something about him that rubbed me the wrong way."

"And what was that?"

"The fact that he wanted to rub you," he stated blandly as she laughed embarrassedly.

"He most certainly did not. He was just being a gentleman; being friendly and talking, and you don't meet enough toms like him," she walked through the cat door into the kitchen, "What made you think that he wanted to... '_Rub me'_? Was it the fact that he said that I was pretty?"

"Its part of the reason," he mumbled as she hugged him tightly.

"Don't worry Jerrie," she said, rubbing her head against his, "I won't let me 'rub me'. You're the one that I love."

"Alright," he sighed, placing a kiss on her cheek, "What say we go find the Missis and get us some food?"

* * *

"What's on your mind Macavity," a grey queen asked, slinking over towards him as he walking towards the freezer he resided in.

"I found Roquefort's little sister," he mumble incoherently; a white queen that was lounging perked up at the response.

"Who's that," the grey queen asked before being pushed aside by the white one.

"Roquefort's; are you sure," she asked in a panicky voice.

Macavity looked up and gave her a strange look, "Yes I'm sure Griddlebone; I named her. It all makes sense really," he continued, walking into his home with Griddlebone in tow, "She's a calico; looks about one and a half; her name!"

"You didn't do anything to her did you?"

"No, she was with some tom that ran into me; Mungojerrie I think it was. I ended up walking them home," he said casually.

"Well..." she fiddled with her paws, "what _are_ you going to do with her?"

"Recruit her of course," he laughed, "and the tom. Never can have enough helping paws..."

"You can't recruit her," she hissed, fur bristling and eyes narrowed.

"And why not," he hissed back, his demeanor much like hers.

Griddlebone warded off slightly, "You promised Roquefort that you wouldn't do anything thing to her; that you'd leave her out of all of this."

"Have you been spying on our conversations," he purred, grabbing her chin.

"We always talked, he told me that you said so," she stated, giving him a hard stare. "You can't recruit her; I won't let you."

"Fine then, I won't recruit her," he agreed, a smile on his lips, "_Or_ have fun with her," he added, seeing the skeptical look he was receiving, "but that tom _is_ fair game. I have no promises to leave any _'Mungojerrie's _alone; and nor do I plan on doing so."

* * *

A/N: Well, it was _nearly_ a week of waiting and here she be, b'ys. I'm almost done writing it and that makes me really happy. And the pageant (Mr. and Mrs. SAERC Canada) for the Winter Carnival has been canceled due to our hockey team making it to Provincials and the 'Mr.'s having practice. It's kind of bittersweet – I was looking forward to it (I was nominated by the Blue team) but it was just too rushed and stressing. We're going to try again at Spring-Fling. That's really all I have to say, that and I'm wearing a five year old's kilt – its twenty years old and it still looks good.

_Kristine…. Can you take my fish? I can't reach the waterfall. Thank you. Now – put him somewhere cool. The top of the fall; yeah, he's a-liking it there. King of the Fall!_


	2. You had a brother?

"Joe Alex, Sally Anne," a sweet, perky voice chimed, "Breakfast is ready." Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer opened their eyes slightly, looking up at the tall woman in a business suit that was looking down at them, throwing away the package that their "breakfast" came from. Rumpelteazer laid her head back down on the side on Mungo's chest, purring contently as she went back to sleep. Mungo closed his eyes, returning the purr, listening to the humans talk, "They're so sweet."

"When they tired, yes," the man agreed, "did you know that last night they tipped over another vase? Those hooligans will do _anything _to drive me crazy."

"They were probably just hungry Dad."

"She's right Mason," the woman agreed, "Poor things were starved."

Mungo chuckled to himself, remembering the look on the man's face when he walking into the library. It was priceless; Rumpelteazer was rather proud that they brought him to a new level of rage and got away unscathed – grace to the Missis.

"They aren't poor Kate, they're spoiled; you must stop babying them," he could hear Mason's heavy footsteps as he approached them, "and why aren't they in their separate beds?" Rumpelteazer let out an annoyed mew as Mason lifted her off of Mungojerrie and plopped her down in the basket next to him. She pushed herself up, still half asleep, and climbed back in with Mungo, "No, cat. Get back to your bed." Rumpelteazer gave him a sour look before lying back down, rubbing against Mungo with a purr, "Sally Anne you get away form Joe Alex..."

"Honestly Mason," Kate sighed, "They've been sleeping together since week one. Just put away the other basket; we'll take it out when we get kittens." Mungo looked down at Rumpelwith a crooked grin, as she hid her face in his chest.

"We are not getting kittens," Mason said sternly, "Why can't we just get them neutered?"

"Because I want to have little kittens around the house, so does Amanda. The sound of little feet," she sighed, "It's either kittens or we have another child. Kittens' don't cost as much and they are much easier to take care of."

"Besides, it's not like we're getting them right now Dad," Amanda replied, her slippers sliding on the floor, "Sally's not pregnant."

"Shouldn't you be at school," Mason asked bitterly.

"It doesn't start until quarter to, and I'm going. Shouldn't you two be at work?"

"She's right, come on now Mason, finish up." Mungo heard them bustling about; putting dishes in the sink; picking up jackets and bags; the door closing;the car leaving the property. Mungojerrie heaved a sigh, Rumpel pressing in to him.

"You want to get up," he asked, lifting her off of him and turning towards her.

"No," she whispered, "Stupid Mason woke me up again."

Mungo licked the bridge of her nose, throwing an arm over her, as she yawned, "Then go back to sleep. They aren't expecting us at the Junkyard until late this afternoon."

"Kay," she yawned, slightly intelligible. Mungojerrie rested his chin on her head as best as he could in the position they were in. He traced the pattern on her fur lazily; she'd twitch every now and then when he reached a ticklish area. He breathed in her wildflower scent, that always helped him sleep. He snuggled in, paws slowly rubbing her back, when he heard the gently swing of the cat door being opened. He kept his eyes closed, pretending to be asleep, it was just one of the Junkyard cats checking in on them. Jennyanydots and Jellylorum were not fans of the idea of the two of them living outside of the Junkyard and had someone come over, everyday,to ensure that they were alright. He heard the sound of their padded paws on the linoleum once the cat, who ever it was, was upon them. They gave a sigh and gently laid the blanket, which was in the other basket, on them and tucked the two in. Mungo gave a small smile, "Morning Mom."

"Gracious," Jennyanydots gasped. He opened his eyes and saw the striped and spotted back of the Gumbie cat, whosepaws rested on her heart, "You nearly gave me a heart attack. I didn't wake you did I?"

"No," he yawned, sitting up carefully, as not to disturb the sleeping queen, "I was awake. Knew it was you, you're the only one who tucks us in."

"Well show me a sign on life next time before you start talking," she said, taking a calming breath.

Mungo gave her a feeble smile, "You don't have to always check up on us Mom; we're fine."

"You say that now. Sleeping together in some bed, unmated, like Tugger and Bombalurina. That's how you get kittens you know," she said, lightly scolding him.

"We know, the Missis knows too," he said with a crooked grin, "_She's _rather_ fond_ of the idea of kittens."

Jennyanydots' hand returned to her chest, "Well you best not give her any kittens _before_ you become mates."

"We won't Mom," he said lightheartedly, "We'll be at the Junkyard later on today."

"I'll see you then," she said, nuzzling his head before walking out of the house.

* * *

"Did Etcetera seem a little more exuberant then usual to you today," Mungojerrie asked, leading Rumpelteazer under a streetlamp. "I mean I know she likes the Tugger but did she really have to plow us over?" 

"Yes," she said sarcastically, "It's _the_ Tugger."

"Who is this _'Tugger' _that you speak of?"

Rumpelteazer jumped, backing into Mungojerrie. He stepped in front of her, a warning growl in his throat, "Who's there?"

A red tom stepped out of the shadows and Rumpelteazer gave a small, excited cry, "Hello Macavity!"

"Hello Rumpelteazer, Mungojerrie. I was hoping that you'd past by here tonight."

"We're you waiting for us," she asked as he walked up, ignoring Mungo's strengthening growl.

"I was hoping that I could talk to you, there are some things I wanted to ask you" he offered her the crook of his arm once again. She latched on, Mungo looking despised and followed them, glaring at the tall tom, "Did you grow up in an alley?"

"Yes, well, I did before I moved to the Junkyard and Victoria Grove," she nodded.

"The Junkyard that's just down the road? That's where I live too, the west side mind you."

"We're on the north. Why did you want to know if I lived in an alley?"

"It's just that... You had a brother?" Her head dropped, "Roquefort?"

She perked back up, ears twitching at he name, "How did you know?"

"I'm an old friend of your brothers. I'm, actually," he gave a small laugh, "the one who named you."

Rumpelteazer broke away, "You?" He nodded humbly, "My brother used to tell me about you when I was real little. He never used your name, he just said that I got my name from the one who saved me when I was little."

"Yes, a frightful day really," he said, nodding slowly, "Your brother wasn't quite sure what to do with you. What with your mother dead and he had no knowledge on how to raise kittens. I showed him how to feed you and told him what to expect as you grew."

"And how did you know all that," Mungojerrie asked, stepping between the two, "kittens of your own?"

"No, foolish child," he scoffed, "I'm_ not_ mated. I just grew up around kittens; I used to help out with them," he took a few quick steps, putting him in front of Mungojerrie. Rumpelteazer followed, Macavity taking her paw, "You were quite the cute kitten. When you told me your name last night I wasn't quite sure what to say. Ever since I heard of your brother's most _untimely_ death I've been looking for you. I was about to give up all hope, believing that you were dead but then there you were, as if some the north star had led me right to you."

"And right to our house," Mungojerrie smiled, seeing that they were indeed outside of the gates to their home. He gently grabbed Rumpelteazer's wrist, "Come on Teazer."

Rumpel looked between the two toms, sadly saying, "Good night Macavity."

"I'll be back, Rumpel. I still have more that I want to talk to you about," he said with a warm smile, "And I wouldn't mind talking to you either Mungojerrie."

"I'm sure," Mungo smiled, walking up the path with Rumpel in tow, "You were rather clingy to him."

"Mungo, he's from my past," she exclaimed quietly, "I didn't think that I'd ever see someone from the streets again; I was just happy is all. He knew my brother, and he's the one who saved me when I was born, please give him a chance."

"I don't like him."

"_For me_," she pleaded, eyes shimmering in the light from the house.

He sighed and caved, "Fine, next time I won't be so..."

"Feral; mean; cruel; unkind; spiteful;" she listed teasingly, walking through the cat door, "nasty; unpleasant; disagreeable; repulsed..."

"I was going to say stand-offish," he said, brow furrowed, "what did you do; read a thesaurus?"

"I just have a big vocabulary," she boasted, nudging him with her head.

"Yet you can't comprehend what the Master means when he tells you to stay in _your own_ bed," he noted.

"Who says that I don't understand him," Rumpelteazer asked, jumping into the bed, "I just don't obey him." Mungo laughed, climbing into next to her. He licked her ears, she returned the favor to his cheek, and they curled up and went to sleep; unaware of the red tom cat watching them through the window.

* * *

A/N: Well, this is up later then I originally planned. But, then again – "_Patience is a virtue."_ Not much is new in my life – I'm (unofficially) the head of costume design and fabrication for our school's drama production; we've confirmed the gender of my part (Female – Bahday!); and I'm going to **Theater Antigonish** to tryout for _"The Wizard of Oz"._ Yes Poe – I decided that I would do it. After all, it would be a good experience – either learning about failure or success, right? 

**Chimmy-Lava** – Indeed he does and he shall be making frequent appearances.

**lozzypop **– You made me grin from ear to ear girl. You shall be seeing more of Griddlebone and I'm currently working on their meeting; it'll be a bit of a wait mind you. I should be shattered – I was up way past my bedtime. The lack of sleeping pills is really messing with my inner clock.

**DemiGold** – It is becoming my little saga; this is the last installment, unless further down the road I feel need to continue. I don't think I will though. Macavity should keep his promise but remember "there never was a cat of such deceitfulness" and he's a "monster of depravity"...

**Mima-Love** – Its okay, my story can always wait. I had him so soon just for you. The grey queen was just some whore that was lying about; no worries. Bahday! I'll put it on my site. And shmuck is such a great word

_My room is like a kid's room; but it's like the kid is...  
Sophisticated?  
Not so much that as she's mentally retarded_


	3. Love you forever

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer jumped onto Amanda's bed, it was early morning and they were, oddly, awake at the untimely hour. Mungo, after seeing that there was a heavy downpour outside, promised Rumpelteazer a day completely devoted to her, since they _wouldn't_ be venturing out to the Junkyard, – to make up for his actions to that tom...Macavity. "I heard her reading it earlier," Mungo said, leaving Rumpelteazer at the foot of the bed and trotting up to the sleeping teen, "And I thought of you. How your temper can change drastically in the blink of an eye," he gave her a charming smile, which she glared at, "and how beautiful you are." She softened and beamed at him, padding the spot she was sitting. Mungo walking on to Amanda's chest and began meowing at her to wake up. Seeing that the teen refused to wake he began to lick her cheek and nuzzle it, the girl slowly began to stir.

"Joe Alex," she grumbled, seeing him face up against her own, "You best not be waking me up for some kitty-chow." Mungo nudged the school book that was near her, the pages dog eared from the years of use. "You want me to read to you?" She picked up the book, "Devouring Time, blunt thou the lion's paws – Ow, Joe Alex," she scolded as Mungojerrie batted her hand in disgust. He flattened his ears against his head and gave the hand an apologetic lick. He batted at the poem above it, mewing and looking up at her, "You want me to read number 18?"

He gave her a meow back, bounding over to Rumpelteazer who was slowly approaching them ever since Amanda had woken up. Amanda yawned before she began reciting, "Shall I compare thee to a summer's day? Thou art more lovely..." Rumpelteazer turned to Mungojerrie, purring contently. She placed her head under his and nuzzled his neck before pressing her nose against his, both of them happily purring. "...So long as men can breathe, or eyes can see. So long lives this, and this gives life to thee," Amanda looked up, finished the requested sonnet and saw the two calicos purring, nuzzling and licking each other, "Okay you two, I'm as big of a sucker for romance as the next girl but it's five o'clock in _the morning _and I want to sleep. So please get the love fest _off _of my bed."

The two did so, bounding to the empty, dark kitchen in the process and tumbling into the bed. Mungo pinned her down, placing a lick on her muzzle and nuzzled her cheek, "I love you Teazer."

"Love you too Jerrie," she purred back as he settled down next to her.

"Remember when we got those pearls," he asked, laying his head on her shoulder, "I don't ever remember you looking prettier then when you first put them on. They suit you."

"As does that new collar of yours," she said, giving it a playful tug, "You look handsome in it."

"I know," he said cockily, a smug grin on his face, "You know what Teazer? I promise that so long as you have your pearls- because I know you love them too much to _ever_ take them off – I will always love you. And someday, once the weather is nice, me and you," he stopped to give her cheek another nuzzle, "are going to become mates."

Rumpelteazer rolled over, so that she was now facing the tom, "You mean it Jer," she whispered hopefully.

"I do Tea," he purred, his nose meeting hers, "We'll celebrate in the Junkyard and hold the ceremony on a gorgeous day, so the whole tribe will come and know that you're mine; and our kittens will be every bit as perfect as you."

"I'm not perfect Mungo," she sighed, "No one is."

"But you're perfect to me," he replied, snuggling in to have a cat nap before the humans awoke and began their daily routine.

* * *

"Mungo," she whispered, looking at him as they ate their dehydrated cat food. They we're fans of it – cats are picky eaters – but 'hunger strike' wasn't in their vocabulary at the moment, "The Missis' friends are here for tea."

"I know that Rumpel, they're right there," he jerked his head in the general direction of the table, "And they didn't bring us a treat. Why are you so excited?"

"Because," she giggled, "The Missis took a load of towels and blankets out of the dryer just before they came," he looked up at her, licking the crumbs off of his face, "and she _didn't_ put them away."

Mungo smiled as he stuck out his tongue playfully, Rumpelteazer already running off ahead of them. They decided to take the direct route, which went underneath the table where the women were currently sitting; some ofthem jumped when they felt the furry backs of Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer brush against them momentarily. The two bounded down the stairs to the basement, taking them two at a time and leaped into the low basket at the foot of the dryer.

"Ah," Mungojerrie sighed, curling into the cloths, "Heavyside."

"I know," Rumpel said, crawling underneath a sheet, "It's wonderful," she turned so that she could face him on the other side of the basket, "The whole day so far has been wonderful; thanks Mungo."

"No problem love," he smiled, half concealed by the towel.

"You remember how you had that poem for me," he gave a nod, "I know one that makes me think of you. It's not some fancy sonnet like you had Amanda recite to me but, it is truthful."

"Go on then, tell me it."

"I'll love you forever," she whispered, edging closer, "I'll like you for always. So long as I'm living, my baby you'll be," she finished, now settled into Mungo's arms.

"That was beautiful," he purred.

"It was Robert Munsch," she smiled with a shrug.

"We I loved it," he said, giving her an affectionate nuzzle, "What say that we spend the night down here?"

"We won't be able to, the Missis' friends will leave soon and she'll come down here to put them away and she'll find us and it'll either be no supper or out into the rain," she sighed, "I say we stay until the blankets loose heat – before she comes down and catches us."

"That'll work," he smiled.

* * *

"They're together," Macavity said, sitting in his freezer with Griddlebone. His paws were clasped and brow was deeply line in thought, "Obviously in love."

"So," Griddlebone asked, tail swishing from side to side, "What does that have to do with anything?"

Macavity gave a laugh, "My dear Griddlebone, please don't tell me that in all of your years here you have learnt _nothing."_ She remained silent. "Now really, I am disappointed in you. I was thinking about doing the same to them as I did to you all those years back."

"You mean, you were going to kill the tom to get Rumpelteazer?" She asked as he gave a nod, "You can't you promised-"

"I know I promised; that's why I'm not doing it. Mungojerrie is protective of Rumpelteazer and he's not the warmest towards me. If I can gain her trust I might be able to gain his through her. Then I should be on Easy Street. Get him to do a few favors, make them big and he's mine."

"Why don't you just let them go? It seems like an awful lot of work to get one tom."

Macavity stood, walking over to the white queen, "Because my pet, he's from the North side of the Junkyard – where the Jellicles reside. It seems like the Jellicles have forgotten to tell the kittens about me. I can ask him a few questions, how to sneak into the Junkyard, and get Demeter back."

"Macavity..."

"I'll still give you plenty attention though," he licked her cheek, "Don't worry."

"Alright," she sighed, an uneasy feeling in the pit of her stomach.

* * *

A/N: Okay – I'm done my fish mini-shopping spree for the play. And I spent like – 70... nice eh? And we got the dates set up – so long as Michael (Our Narrator) doesn't leave on the first we should be good. And I don't own sonnet 18 or "I'll love you forever" - no matter how much I recite them

**Roman De La Croix** – Yep – My Mungo's a smart one I tell you. You're kind of on the right trail there – 'tis a tricky thing

**Chimmy-Lava** – He's so close to having won her over its dangerous. I'm sure you were looking forward Hun – and tell me when you find out what you got in the Play

**Mima-Love** – He'd stay true to his promises because then he has a glimmer of self worth? I'm not sure – he just seems kind of honorable to me. But sthings shall be twisted… The mother is who I vent from. I like her. And he shall get who he wants; be that Mungo…or Rumpel. And I love you

**lozzypop** – You just got to love humans and their crazy ways. She's naïve, Mungo's cautious – it all balances out. She'll be in it – just a while until she and Rumpel talks. Is achy better then sleepy? I'm glad that no one was hurt…

_Allouette, Allouette, OHHHH…._


	4. It's Not a Date

Mungojerrie rolled over in his cat bed, throwing his arm over to land on Rumpelteazer. He felt in hit into the soft cushion that lined the basket instead of Rumpel's waist. He opened his eyes, looking straight at the other side of the bed, and he checked behind him. Rumpelteazer wasn't in the bed. He sat up, immediately worried; neither of them left the bed without the other – it was an unwritten rule. They would just sleep or wait for the other to wake. _'Maybe she really had to use the litter box,'_ he thought, climbing out. He walked past the door, heading towards the hallway when he heard Rumpel's laugh. He walked towards the door to outside and pressed an ear to it – the laughter was coming from the other side. _'Leaving the bed was one thing, but the house too; what's come over her?'_ He poked his head out and saw her sitting on the balcony's railing with Macavity, the two of them laughing.

"Morning Jerrie," Rumpelteazer chimed, seeing him climb out the door.

"Yeah, morning Jerrie," Macavity smiled.

"Morning Rumpel, Macavity," he greeted as pleasantly as he could, "I was wondering where you went to Tea."

"Sorry," she apologized, "Macavity came over and we were talking in the kitchen but we were so worried that we were going to wake you up with our laughter and if the humans caught another cat in the house... So we decided that the best bet was to step outside."

"It was all my idea Jerrie," Macavity vouched, "You just looked so content in the bed and all."

'_I was content because I was with Rumpel._' "It's okay; I was just wondering what she got herself into," Mungo replied, trying to be nice as he promised. "So what were you talking about?"

"Macavity was saying what I used to be like when I was small and what Roquefort was like and what they did; everything that I forgot. So, you came around the corner..." She propped.

"Oh yes, I came around the corner and there was your brother; waiting for me like nothing happened." The two of them laughed, Mungo felt left out- hearing the punch line but missing the joke. "It was all that I could do to keep from laughing."

"Macavity, can I ask you something?" He gave her a nod, "Did my brother ever tell you about his friend?"

"His friend?" Macavity cocked his head to a side, "What kind of friend?"

"Not a very good one. I don't remember much about it – I never met the guy - but he always got hurt whenever he was around him."

"Can't say that I ever _met_ the guy," Macavity said, shaking his head, "I do have to be going though, I shall see you all after." He jumped into the shrub and walked out, turning around, "We are still on for tonight, right Rumpel?"

"Yep," she grinned, nodding her head vigorously.

"I'll see you then..." He smiled, leaving the property. Mungo looked up and saw Rumpel watching him leave, a smile still on her face. She jumped off the railing and landed gently beside him. She nuzzled her head under his chin and pulled back when he didn't do the same.

"What's wrong Jerrie," she asked, sitting down across form him.

"You have a date with Macavity," he stated, climbing back down the stairs of the porch.

"He's bringing me to meet some of his friends," she said, "Honest. It's not like some lovey-dovey courting date; it's a friend one. He told me earlier that you could come too if you wanted."

"Ah yes, the third wheel," Mungojerrie nodded, heading off in the direction of the Junkyard with Rumpel running to catch up with him, "it's what makes the date alright." Rumpelteazer gave an aggravated sigh, the two of the arguing about the 'date' the whole walk to the Junkyard, "...If you want to date him just say so Teazer."

"I don't," she yelled, "Why can't you grasp that?"

"Troubled lovers?" The two looked up and saw the Rum Tum Tugger looking down at them, "I do believe that this is my area of expertise. So what's the fight about?"

"Teazer's new friend is taking her out on a date," Mungo spat.

"It's not a date," she said as she stomped down with her back paw, "He's bringing me to meet some of his friends. He used to know my brother Tugger, he knew me when I was born. We met up again just week."

"So you and this friend," Tugger said, analyzing the problem, "Who's a tom," he asked as Mungo nodded, "Are going on a date to meet some of his 'friends'."

"Mungo's invited too," Rumpel pointed out.

"If there are three then I deem it 'not a date'," Tugger said, nodding.

"It'll be a date without me – no third wheel on their bicycle," Mungo said, "It'll be like an extra shadow."

"A tricycle can't work with only two wheels," Mungo gave Tugger an odd look, "Do you want Teazer to be with this tom?"

"No."

"Then go with them – _be a tricycle_, don't let him get close to her. Let me though," Tugger said giving Rumpelteazer a playful wink.

"Alright, if you seehim between now and then, tell him I'll go," Mungojerrie said, slightly deflated.

"What is your friend's name anyways Rumpel," Tugger asked. Rumpel was about to answer him back when Etcetera screamed, catching sight of the Main Coon tom. She bounded over to him, hugging him around the waist, "Tell me later..."

* * *

"This is where he said he'd meet us," Rumpelteazer said sitting on a pile of old tires, "Tire pile, near the center of the Junkyard, just before sunset."

Mungo looked up at the darkening sky, "I have a bad feeling about this Teazer. There's just something about it that feels, well, _off."_

"Relax Jerrie," she said softly, "It's _just Macavity_; nothing bad is going to happen."

"How do you know," Mungo asked, sliding next to her.

"I just do," she whispered, nuzzling his cheek. "Last time I went with my gut instinct it ended up with me meeting you – and I couldn't be happier about the outcome. I just figure that something good will come out of this too."

"I'm glad that you did go with your gut that time," Mungo said, nuzzling her back, "Sorry about earlier."

"Me too," she smiled as Macavity came around the corner.

"Ah, good you're _both _here," he said with a grin, "I trust that you found the place fine."

"It's the center of the Junkyard," Mungo said as he stood and helped Rumpel to her paws, "It wasn't hard at all to find." Mungo grabbed Rumpelteazer's paw in his own and told Macavity to lead the way.

"I told them that I was having some guest over and they're all excited to see who it is. I wouldn't tell them that it was you two that I was bringing over – I wanted it to be a surprise." Macavity brought them around a corner where a dozen street cats were huddled up in a group, "Hello!"

They all looked up, breaking out of the group. "Hello Macavity," one of them greeted as he walked up. He grabbed Rumpel free paw and pulled her away from Mungojerrie slightly, "Who have we got here?"

"Rumpelteazer," Macavity said as the tom cat smiled, "Roquefort's sister."

The tom's expression changed a great deal while the last two words were said. The smile left his face to reveal utter shock, followed by confusion, then recognition, and finally the smile returned, "You mean this is the infamous '_Tiny Teazer'_?"

"You've heard of me," Rumpel asked, mildly surprised.

"Heard of you? My good queen your brother simply raved about you! Didn't he fellas?" The rest of the group cheered in agreement, "You are all he would talk about, day in and day out. Whenever we saw him he would have a new tale to tell about you." The tom lead her away form Mungojerrie and towards the group, some of whom were _claiming_ that they remembered stories from Roquefort. Mungojerrie looked on as Rumpelteazer turned from tom to tom, absorbing every word that they said. He felt Macavity clamp him on his shoulder.

"May I talk with you Mungojerrie," Macavity asked, "Just over near the freezer there?"

"Sure," Mungo agreed, after seeing that Rumpel would still be in plain view. Macavity gave him a smile and steered him towards the large appliance.

"I noticed that you seemed to have friendlier towards me. I was wondering what had brought that on."

Mungojerrie shifted, slightly uncomfortable, "Rumpelteazer asked me to."

"She did," he nodded, "So you would do_ anything_ that she would ask you to?"

"Within reason; why," Macavity's smile grew creepily big as he was about to answer, only to be cut off.

"Macavity," Griddlebone walked over towards him, "We have a situation near the cupboards – you better get on it. Who's this?"

"This is Mungojerrie," he turned to him before running off, "We'll talk about this later."

"You new here kit," she asked, once Macavity was out of sight.

"New?"

"Yeah, are you one of his latest lackeys?"

"I'm just here with Teazer," he said as he pointed to the queen who was talking animatedly with the tom.

"Rumpelteazer; is she related to Roquefort," the white queen grabbed his shoulders.

"Yes... does everyone here know her?"

"Listen to me," she said, seriousness stressing every word, "Get her out of here. Do not let Macavity near her. Do you hear me? She isn't safe here – serious harm could happen to her. Do you understand?"

"Yes," Mungojerrie nodded; the same uneasy feeling he had back on the tire pile returning. He quickly walked over to the group and grabbed Rumpel's wrist, "We have to go Teazer."

"Jerrie, what's wrong," she asked looking at him curiously.

"That queen over there said that it wasn't safe here for you," he hissed.

"The white one," one of the toms asked, "You mean Griddlebone? Don't pay any attention to her. She gets worried every time another queen shows up. She gets nervous that Macavity'll spend less time with her. She ends up threatening or making up some story to get the queens out. Just wants to make sure that she has him for herself."

"Did you say Griddlebone," Rumpelteazer asked. The toms nodded and she fell silent, loosing herself in thought. "_Then Griddlebone gave a screech for she was badly skeered_... Is she the same one that loved Growltiger?"

"Couldn't tell you, she's pretty private about her past," a dark tom said. "Who knows..."

* * *

A/N: Well, I got this up earlier then the last time. And from what we can tell (for the play) I'm going to be the Narrator after Opening night which Mike gets... so I get to die twice as much now! And I'm going to see "Oliver" at the UCCB this Wednesday! And Uncle Bernie is in it! BahDay! And I get to see Brad and Char – and their Magical Mister Mistofelees cat. Tux – what a sensible everyday name...

**Chimmy-Lava** – I had to get the Fluff out of my system... Everyone wants Demeter. And I put up those pictures and you best find out what/who you are soon Missy

**Mima-Love** – And I love you glomp we must really do this much more. I didn't think that that last chapter was as good as that... but hey – if you say so I won't argue with you. I'll just say that there's one coming up that you should love if you thought that chap. 3 was as stupendous as that. Just a few more chapters...

**lozzypop** – Oh, just you wait he gets worse... to my recollection. And I think that I'd pick sleepy over achy... Enjoy your sleep and crumpets/scones...

_I was told that your truck has two airbags  
__And he brought one of them in – eh, Aunt Jo_


	5. There's a new Stop Sign?

Mungo rested his head on his paws as he looked out at the Junkyard. He and Teazer had slept in his old television last night. They were still in the west side of the Junkyard until the early morning; Griddlebone looked none too pleased that Rumpelteazer was in the area for such a long time, Mungo figured that it was because of what the others had said – jealously. He had to admit that he was rather jealous himself, what with Rumpelteazer spending so much time with all the others that night. She barely said_ 'boo'_ to him until they began to walk home; too tired to make it back to Victoria Grove. She shifted beside him, looking outside at the heavy rainfall.

"Do you think that the humans are worried," she asked quietly, "We both haven't been away from home this long before. One of us usually stop by to eat some food, make it look like we were back so they wouldn't fret. We should get back soon."

"We haven't been there since yesterday morning," Mungo said, worrying over their humans as well, "And who knows what time it is, can't see the bloody sun."

"Do you think they're alright?"

"They managed to take care of themselves before we came along, I'm sure that they'll be fine," Mungo comforted as he licked her cheek. She purred back at him, resting her head on his shoulders, "I promise that they'll be alright."

"Okay," she sighed sadly, tail flicking about. Mungo sighed, hoping that their humans weren't getting into too much trouble. He had to get their minds off of them, for a bit at least.

"The nice weather will be here soon Tea," he remarked, her purr growing louder, "You still got those pearls?"

"As always," she said as she licked him between his ears, "You still have your promise?"

"Of course," he smiled.

"Jerrie, what are we doing here," Rumpel asked suddenly.

"Well, we were dead tired last night and it's raining now..."

"We used to live out in that rain! We would play in it; and now look at us! Sitting inside like _Jennyanydots and Jellylorum_," she exclaimed, standing up. "Our humans are at home; they need us and we refuse to get them because of water and some mud. Well I for one am not going to stay here," She jumped out of the box yelling, "Hold on Mason; Sally Anne is on her way!"

"Rumpelteazer," Mungojerrie yelled, seeing that she landed in a mud puddle, "What are you doing?"

"I'm going home to my babies! Are you coming or what?"

Mungo looked at her, mud splattered up her bottom half, and smiled. "Joe Alex is coming too!" He jumped beside her, "The rain's rather cold though." She giggled and began to run out of the Junkyard and towards Victoria Grove. Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer ran most of the way back to their two storied haven; dodging cars, loose Pollicles and humans who were rushing to get out of the bad weather. The mud from the Junkyard had washed off of them as they ran; their fur now soaked and clinging to their bodies. They leapt onto the back porch where their kitty door was located and collapsed. Mungo took a deep breath as he tried to gain control over his breathing; neither of them had stopped running since they left the Junkyard and the forty five minute run had certainly worn them out.

"I'm coming Kate," Rumpelteazer mewed, taking deep ragged breaths, "I'm _almost _there."

The door opened and Amanda stepped out and looked across the yard. She sighed sadly as her eyes fell upon the two calicos at her feet. "Mom, I found them," she yelled into the house, "They're exhausted!"

The familiar clicking of the Missus' heels on the tile floor could be heard as she approached the door to outside, "And they're drenched. Mason, grab two of those towels from the dryer. They're going to catch a death of cold."

Mungo pushed himself to his paws, they shook underneath his weight and he fell back down once he tried to take another step. "Maybe we should've taken a break once we got to Louie's," Mungo sighed. Rumpelteazer murmured in agreement as Mason's heavy footsteps came near. Mungo felt something warm fall upon him as he was picked up. He opened his eyes and saw Amanda's worried face looking down at him.

"My poor Joey," she crooned, carrying him inside to the living room. She sat on the sofa, placing him on her lap, and began to gently dry him with the towel that was wrapped around him. He could hear Rumpelteazer's purr coming from somewhere to his right. He peacefully closed his eyes, allow a purr to rise up and join Rumpel's. His nose twitched as the scent from the fireplace tickled it; he gave a yawn, and he fell asleep.

* * *

Mungo awoke sometime during the night; Rumpelteazer was curled up against him, sleeping calmly, not even a whisker was twitching. He raised his head and looked around; somewhere between the large armoire and the vanity mirrors he realized that they were in the Master Bedroom; not only that they were sleeping on the bed – which Mason had made _very _clear the first week they were there was forbidden. He nudged his sleeping partner with his nose, gently waking her up, "Tea, we've got to go."

"Jerrie," she whined groggily, "What is it?"

"We're on the human's bed," he said in a panicky voice, "We got to get off before we get caught and-"

"Mason put us here," she said, placing a paw over Mungo's mouth. "The Missus' wanted to keep an eye on us; she was worried, what with us being gone for so long. He suggested that we sleep with them tonight. You slept through him putting us on the bed, I woke up and he coaxed me back to sleep."

"Mason did," Mungo asked, slightly muffled through Rumpel's paw. She gave him a nod as she yawned, "He's the last one I would have expected to put us here."

"I know," she said, laying her head back down on her paws, "Even though he's mean at times he still cares about us."

"Yeah, he does," Mungo agreed as she fell asleep. Mungo had a bit more trouble falling asleep then she did. It's not that he was uncomfortable; the master's water bed was comfy beyond all means. He just couldn't stop thinking, about how Mason did care – deep down inside, and how Macavity seemed to care for Rumpelteazer. Sure Macavity wasn't the friendliest thing he ever came across, he did threaten him the first time he met him. He did apologize for it, quickly; he just lost his head is all. Was it right to dislike him over _one minor_ incident that was spoken for? And he has been nice ever since. He seems too interested in Rumpelteazer though; that's just because she's the long-lost-sister to his dead friend; nothing wrong with that right? Right... _'I hope'_

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer relaxed on the old red car, the weather was mild, the kittens were playing, and while the sun was not at it's peak it was still perfect to bath in.

"So," Jellylorum said, striking up a new conversation, "Tugger has told me that you have a new friend Rumpelteazer." Rumpel nodded, rolling over to sun her other side, "So, tell me about him."

The clicking from the other side of the car's trunk stopped as Jennyanydots looked up, "Him; it's a tom?"

"Mom"

"Jenny," Rumpel said, at the same time as Mungo, "It's nothing to worry about; he's just a friend."

"Well, you and Mungojerrie were at one point '_just friends'_," she reasoned, gripping her needles unnecessarily tight.

"Yeah but that's different, somehow," Rumpelteazer frowned, "I don't feel anything towards my _friend_, not like how I feel towards Mungo at least. Don't worry Jenny."

"Why _are_ you worried Mom," Mungojerrie asked, sitting up, "You're acting like I'm being cheated just because Tea has a new friend. I mean, lots of queens are friends with multiple toms without being involved with all of them."

"Well, it's just that you haven't really shown any great interest in queens," Jennyanydots said, ashamed, "I just don't want to think that you're going to loose her."

"Because you don't think that I can get any other queen," he accused. Jennyanydots' ears twitched nervously before she began to knit again.

"Well I'm glad that you can't," Rumpel comforted lightly, crawling over towards him, "I don't want to beat the other queens off with a stick like Bombalurina has to do with Tugger."

Jennyanydots smiled, that seemed to have pleased her enough. "So tell us about your friend," Jellylorum repeated.

"Well, he knew my bother; helped him when I was still real little; he's been re-introducing me to my brother's old friends."

"Where does he live at?"

"The Junkyard, he's a stray."

"Well, that's understandable," Jellylorum said, grabbing a new ball of yarn, "Plenty of stray cats live in the other parts of the Junkyard. What's his name? Tugger never told me."

"It's-"

"Tumble! Give me back my collar now!" The four stopped and looked down and saw Jemima tackling Tumblebrutus into the ground and trying to pry her spiked collar out of his paws. The two began to claw and bite (albeit playfully) at each other as they tried to hold the strap of leather.

"Now really," Jennyanydots scolded, "It's nearly supper time. Give Jemima back her collar and the two of you go get cleaned up."

"It's nearly supper, already? We best get heading back home Teazer," Mungojerrie said, standing up, "We don't want to give our humans a scare again. It was hard enough to sneak out of the house as it was this morning."

"You're right," Rumpel nodded, standing up and stretching herself out, "See you both later." They jumped off the car and began to walk out when they were stopped by Etcetera who, apparently, needed Rumpelteazer to help with something.

"Don't worry," Mungo said as he spotted Tugger who was sitting on the pipe and was, uncommonly, alone. "I'll be back in a minute." Rumpel gave him a strange look as she was dragged away to a private spot to talk as he walked over to Tugger. "Um, Tugger," the Main Coon looked down at him, "I was wondering if you could do me a favor."

"What is it Mungo," Tugger asked, hanging a paw over the rim of the duct.

"Tell my mom that you'll check on us tonight. I know that you're the only one in the Junkyard that will say you will but won't do it," he said, Tugger giving him a skeptical look, "Me and Rumpel have been getting closer and I thought that we could... you know..."

"Take a tumble," Tugger smirked, leaning in close.

"For lack of better words; yes," he nodded, feeling his face grow hot.

"Sure," he said giving Mungojerrie a noogie, "You're going to owe me though."

"Of course, thanks," Mungo said, trying to fix his head fur. He turned and saw Rumpelteazer standing a few piles away, waiting for him. "I have to go."

"Have fun," Tugger smiled, giving him a wink. Mungo gave him a wave as he approached the queen. Rumpel gave him a quick nuzzle, grabbed his paw, and pulled him out of the yard at a run.

"What did Etcetera want," Mungo asked, Rumpel slowing her pace now that they were a few piles away from the clearing.

"She and the other kittens wanted to know the best was to sneak up on Tugger," she said with a grin. Their ears twitched as Tugger's yell and several squeals were heard from behind them, "And it sounds like they succeeded. What were you talking to Tugger about?"

"We were talking about," Mungo said slowly, hoping to buy some time, "the new stop sign on High Street."

"There's a new stop sign," Rumpel was oddly interested and excited about it, "Can we see it?"

"Maybe tomorrow," he said uneasily, confused as to why she was so fascinated by the latest form of traffic control. He nuzzled her, realizing that he hadn't had the chance to before she pulled him out of the yard. Rumpel began to purr and nuzzle him back. The two carried on like that for the rest of the way home. They hadn't run into Macavity and, frankly, Mungojerrie was happy; he didn't need Macavity to come along and damped the mood.

* * *

"Morning Love," Mungojerrie yawned, waking up to find Rumpelteazer pressed up against him. He licked her between the ears, they twitched in return. Rumpelteazer began to purr, nuzzling her face into his chest contently. "How are you feeling?"

She looked up at him with a warm smile and gave a small shrug, "I suppose that I'm good, and you?"

"Can't complain," he grinned.

"Well, that's good," she said as she nuzzled in to him, "Mungo, last night was..." she shook her head, at a lost of words, "It was just amazing."

"I know, it was; you going to get up?"

"No," she yawned, "I'm not."

"The humans left a good hour ago Tea," he said, rubbing his head against hers, "I never seen you sleep so much."

"It's not so much sleeping as it is I don't want to stop lying here with you. Why, did you want to get up?"

Mungojerrie looked down at her and rested his head on top of hers, "No, not now anyways."

* * *

A/N: I'll have to make this quick – I don't really know who much time I got. I'm going in a few minutes to see Oliver and... Yeah. Well, if anyone's wondering how my life is going – it's good, I haven't died yet. And I'm looking forward to the next two chapters - they're my babies.

**Mima-Love** – I did know that it would make you laugh – that's why I put it there. I was quote again feels special

**Chimmy-Lava** - titters Goober. You're learning. He is know for his deeds – and they missed the second chance of stopping them. I'll tell you if the little Misto is a Stud or not – I'll be serenading it all day.

**Zazzie** – Does it rock? I'll find out soon enough

_We got no clothes but to sell the cow...  
What?_


	6. Black and white and Red

"You told him_ what_ Griddlebone," Macavity asked, looking at her through his claws.

"I told him that it wasn't safe for her here – I said nothing about him having to leave," she huffed, crossing her arms.

Macavity withdrew his claws, circling the white queen, "We need to get him... somehow."

"Are you going to use Rumpelteazer again? It seemed to have worked the last time," she sneered. Macavity stopped walking and growled at her.

"Maybe I will." He turned quickly and began to walk out of his den.

"But you promised that-"

_"Promises were made to be broken."_

* * *

"Rumpelteazer darling, there you are."

Rumpelteazer lifted her head from her paws and saw Asparagus and Jellylorum walking over to her and Mungo, who was lying next to her. "'lo Mom; 'lo Dad, what can I do for you?"

"Well, your mother and I were talking," Mungo smiled at the way they referred toeach otheras her parents, "and we thought that it would be a good idea if you have this mystery friend of yours over for supper. Tomorrow night sound good?"

"Yeah," Rumpel nodded, "I'll have to run it by him first though but it sounds good."

"Yeah it does," Mungojerrie agreed, "Nothing like a good home cooked meal, eh."

"Well, we'll see you all tomorrow then," Jellylorum said as they began to walk away, only to turn a few paces away, "What's your friend's name anyways Rumpel dear?"

"Oh," she said, taken aback, "Macavity."

The damage that that word did Mungojerrie could never have imagined. The whole Junkyard just stopped, as if it was frozen in time. All speech stopped; all idle movement ceased. Then, all at once, everyone turned their heads turned towards them and stared blankly, "What did you just say?"

Rumpelteazer looked scared to talk, let alone move. Mungo had to admit it felt as if he was just cast in cement as well. "My friend's name – it's Macavity."

Jellylorum fell faintly into Asparagus' arms, "How?"

"Now, now, maybe it's some different Macavity."

"It can't be. No two cats have the same name," Jennyanydots whispered from the car, yet loud enough for them all to hear.

"Rumpelteazer – what color is Macavity," Asparagus asked, helping his mate to her paws.

"He's black and white," the Jellicles let out a collective sigh, "and red." The Junkyard all turned towards the two calicos again, "Why; what's wrong?"

"You can't go near him ever again Rumpel, he's a bad cat. And that's an underestimate. He steals, he kills, he kidnaps."

"He's my brother's friend," she said with a smile, as if she was expecting everyone to say that they were just pulling her tail.

"Then you brother was probably one of his workers," Jellylorum said gently, the softness of the words lost on the young queen.

"My brother wasn't a worker for Macavity. And even if he was he's done nothing wrong." She stood up angrily and glared, Mungo stood next to her, trying to calm her down.

"He kidnapped Demeter," Jellylorum cried, pointing at the gold queen across the way, "He could kill you in a heart beat - he does bad things."

"No he doesn't!"

"I think it's best if we bring you home now," Munkustrap said, placing hispaws on Rumpelteazer's shoulders. He gently steered her out of the Junkyard, hoping to stop the fight before it got any more disruptive. Mungo began to walk along side them, unsure of what to do. Rumpelteazer seemed too irked to say anything; or at least something at a decent decimal level. Munkustrap seemed stressed; obviously the idea of a Jellicle fraternizing with Macavity wasn't sitting well with him; Mungo could see why after he heard about Demeter being taken. What he couldn't grasp though is why he was never told about Demeter being kidnapped; especially by Macavity. He felt rather malaise – happy that he was right about Macavity, but dead scared over all the things that could have happened to them – judging by the reaction of the tribe at least.

Rumpelteazer shrugged Munkustrap off once they reached the foot of the driveway. Munk let out a sigh and glanced at Mungo, "I'll talk to her Munkus; she's just... shocked is all."

Mungo left the tabby and walked up the path and into the house. He pushed open the kitty door and found Rumpel lying in their bed, the second bed has since been removed from the kitchen, and she was fuming.

"Can you _believe_ them Mungo? They were practically saying that Roquefort was a criminal," she yelled. Mungo cringed and was glad that the humans weren't about at the moment.

"Rumpel, are you sure that he...?"

"Yes I'm sure Mungo," she said, deadly even, "Why would you even think something like that?"

"There's justa possibility," he said, trying to stay calm, "Just be reasonable."

"You're telling me to be reasonable? You're accusing my brother of being a felon. I'm just so... so..."

"So what Rumpel? Tell me," he said, throwing his arms up in frustration. This was like talking to a stubborn kitten.

"So... disgusted at you," she sneered, "Right now I feel like just getting rid of everything that reminds me of you. The bed; your dishes; the words you said..."

"What about your pearls? We got them together," he said as he pointed at the jewelry around her neck. She gently touched them, and glanced at them before she slid them off of her head.

"_Even_ the pearls," she said, obviously saddened.

"Fine," he snarled, "Get rid of them. Why don't we just get rid of _each other_; sounds like it'll be easier for both of us."

"Fine," Rumpel said, walking swiftly past him and out their door. Mungo yelled after her, _not_ for her to come back, and flopped down on the bed.

"She just went to the Junkyard," he told himself, "She'll be fine." He rolled over and saw her pearls lying where she used to. It stuck him odd that she would've left without them but figured that it was just the heat of the moment. He put a paw over them, feeling the comfortable coolness of them and pulled them close to him. "She's at the Junkyard..."

* * *

_And how right he was..._

Macavity sat on a pile of pillows, staring off into space but immediately snapped out of it when the door was thrown open. He turned and saw Rumpelteazer in the doorway, tears running down her face as she approached him.

"What's wrong Rumpelteazer? It's late; shouldn't you be at home," he asked, standing up. He began to walk towards her; each of her sobs shook her body as she gasped for air through her tears.

"Mungo and I had this huge fight and... and," she choked on her words as he pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her paws on his chest as he placed his head on hersand rubbed her back. Her tail wrapped around him, his doing the same to her, as she and Mungojerrie would late at night. She was depressed and right now she just needed to feel someone close to her and feel loved; and right now _Macavity was_ _close._

He gave her a lick on her forehead and began to purr, "Shh... Stop crying... It's alright..." He began to lower himself and her down onto the pile of pillows, "_I'll make you feel better..."_

* * *

A/N: I think that I'll leave it here. Let you all linger on that. And it's supper time too – **Spaghetti Pie**. Yummy. All who want to know about Drama – we're getting out of pretty much all day Wednesday to practice and costumes are coming along nicely. March Break is in one week so _"Jellicle cats can all rejoice."_

**Chimmy-Lava** – And there was that picture-inspired scene my lovely. Yeah – they mated, rocked the caz-box, what have you. And he's in the next one too – my other darling chapter... They did hear him get mentioned (obviously) and, well, you know what happens. And as to what_ interesting_ thing I was talking about on the board was that I had posted this there when I updated.

**Mima-Love** - Glomps back You're Welcomed! More then Macavity? Honey – are you feeling alright? Well –you shall love the next chapter when he – Macavity – gets his chance to shine!

_I enthrusted her to you  
Enthrusted? That's dirty – I think you want entrusted._


	7. I can do the same to you

Small disclaimer: A little piece of language in this chapter. Nothing horrible, some might be offended, some might not. This is just so you know that there's a potty-mouthed word in here.

* * *

Mungojerrie walked into the Junkyard, Rumpelteazer's pearls wrapped around one of his front paws. Not many cats were awake, it was still early morning and he had trouble sleeping; his fight with Rumpel was still ringing in his ears. He peeked in his hollowed out TV but she wasn't curled up in there, and she wasn't with her parents or even in the toy box that the kittens tended to play within.

"Where could she be," he wondered out loud.

"_She?_ Having queen troubles?"

Mungojerrie turned around, full circle, before he found the speaker; who turned out to be the Rum Tum Tugger. "Yeah, but it's nothing you need to worry about. Me and Rumpel had a fight and I'm just looking for her now."

"A fight, was it bad," he asked, perched upon the tire munch like a lion on a rock.

"It was bad; kind of a muddle," he said honestly.

"A_ muddle,_" he perked up, ears twitching, "Why, there's nothing I enjoy like a horrible muddle. Do go on."

"I rather find Rumpel right now," he said turning around. He hadn't taken two steps when the Tugger jumped in front of him.

"Oh, you do not tease the Tugger with a muddle and leave without explanation," he said, using his height to loom over the calico tom, "And it's best to let queens cool down after a fight. Now, tell me about the fight; and I know that it must have been more then just bad."

"How," Mungo sighed, sitting down in defeat.

Tugger pawed the pearls around Mungo's ankle, "The Rum Tum Tugger is artful and _knowing._"

"Are you going to keep referring to yourself in the third person?"

"Don't try to get off the subject at paw," Tugger scolded, "Why don't you want to talk about it?"

"I just don't," he said, his voice breaking. He looked away from Tugger and ended up seeing the jewelry around his paw instead, "Why does it hurt so much?"

"To have fought with her," Tugger asked rhetorically, "It could be because you didn't only loose your lover but your _sister_ as well." Mungojerrie's head snapped up, eyes with disbelief, "I mean, when you first met her you thought that she was Majellina, right?"

"How... how did you know that," he whispered, shaking his head.

"I was in the back parlor of The Fox and French Horn, having a saucer of cream, when you were talking to Old Deuteronomy about it; I heard everything. He made me promise not to tell anyone about it, and I didn't," he added reassuringly. "But you lost your sister before and you got her back, but she and Rumpel are both gone now. You love her but she's gone."

"And that's why it hurts," Mungo asked.

"Yep; take it from me," Tugger said, sitting next to him, giving him a head rub, "A tom who had more then his share of heartaches. It is not the love that we loose that hurts the most, but the one that we loose but still love that does."

"Where did that come from," Jerrie asked, mildly amused.

"My owner watches a lot of Soaps and talk shows," he said, shaking out his mane, "it tends to rub off on you. Give her time though, she'll come around when she's ready, I promise."

* * *

Rumpelteazer stirred slowly, beginning to wake up. She opened her eyes and found herself at Macavity's, on his bed of pillows. She carefully sat up, bringing a paw to her head.

"Ah, you're awake," Macavity said, picking at the remains of a mouse, "I was wondering how long you were going to sleep."

"What happened," she asked, trying to think back.

"You came here last night; apparently you had a fight with Jerrie," he said, the memories flooding back to her, "Never before have I seen someone cry themselves into exhaustion. Not so much until they just... conked out."

"I fell asleep from crying," she asked, removing her paw from her head.

"Scout's honor," he said, tossing the small skeleton aside. "You came in here all weepy and distraught, I was planning on cheering you up and you just fell asleep; right in my arms."

"Oh," that's all that she could manage.

"So what did you fight about," Macavity asked. Rumpelteazer mentally slapped herself, what was she to say '_He and the rest of my family think that you're a master criminal. And here's the crazy part – you employed my brother to do your dirty deeds.'_ That would just be rude to say. Macavity sat next to her, placing an arm around her shoulders and pulled her close to him, so that her head rested on his shoulder.

"It was stupid;" she said quietly, "What we fought about was just stupid."

"Now," he scoffed gently, "Anything that brings you, or any other queen, running halfway across town, crying a river, is_ not_ something stupid." He cupped her chin and moved her head so that she was now looking up to him with her tear filled eyes, "Tell me... please."

"He said," she paused, feeling an odd fluttery feeling in the pit of her stomach. His brown eyes were staring down at her, full of false comfort – just as his smile. "He said," her mouth went dry; Macavity was leaning in towards her. "He said that..."

"What did he say," he asked him a smug smile, his face was closer to hers then was necessary for them to talk.

"That my brother," she took a breath, her whiskers twitching nervously. She began to lean back, giving some space between her and the older tom. He simply leaned in, closing the gap. She felt her back hit something soft, she was now laying on the pillows – no where else to back up and was trapped underneath him. Macavity shifted himself so that he was now over her.

"What about your brother," he purred, pressing his nose against hers, his body coming ever closer.

"That he was a crim-" she stopped when he kissed her - deeply, something that only Mungo did and in the sanctity of their bed. She stared up at him in disbelief; was this supposed to cheer her up? Macavity smiled down at her and nuzzled her neck, she tried to push him off but his paws were currently pinning hers down. There was a knock at the door – an oh-so _blessed_ knock – that stopped Macavity.

"Go away," he growled at the door.

"Macavity this is important," a queen yelled from outside the door.

"I'm in the _middle_ of something important," he shot back, Rumpel squeezed her eyes shut, hoping that he would leave. She could hear the door open and she peeked out, looking around his arm; a splendid white queen was in the entrance, a paw on her hip.

"Aryl and Tocoph are fighting – to the death. We need you to break them up."

Macavity got up with a growl and walked out, the white queen watching him go. Rumpelteazer breathed a sigh of relief; not wanting to wonder what would have happened if the fight wasn't going on. The queen turned and stared at her in shock, before looking back outside and at her once more. She closed the door and approached her, quickly and silently – like a master thief. Rumpelteazer recognized her from the last time she was over – Griddlebone.

"What are you doing here," she asked in a hurried, hushed voice. Rumpelteazer then remembered the toms saying that she was worried that some other queen would take Macavity from her.

"Let me explain, I came here crying last night and I fell asleep. Macavity was the one who just pinned me; I didn't pressure him into doing that. Not that I think that _he's not_ _happy with you_, I'm sure that you-"

"What are you doing here? It's not safe," she hissed.

"What do you mean," Rumpel asked. Griddlebone sighed and sat down next to her.

"It's not safe here – not for you at least. Even if it was safe you shouldn't be here. I promised Roquefort that I wouldn't let you."

"Roque- my brother? You knew him too," she asked.

"I knew him better then those two-timing toms out there. Your brother barely said 'boo' to them. I talked with your brother whenever I saw him. He was doing all of this for you-"

"All of what," she asked, cutting her off.

"You don't know," she sighed, "Your brother used to work for Macavity; he'd steal, deliver catnip, he once even kit-napped a queen."

"No, he didn't," Rumpelteazer smiled politely, feeling as if she was back with the Jellicles, "My brother wouldn't do something like that."

"Maybe not normally, but in order to keep you safe-"

"What's with the whole keeping me safe thing?" Griddlebone looked away, "Why am I in danger."

"Not only do you know squat about your brother you know squat about Macavity too," Griddlebone said in a deadly still voice, "Macavity _isn't_ a nice tom."

"But he helped my brother take care of me when I was little," Rumpel pointed out kindly, trying to see how he could be bad.

"So he could get Roquefort to do a favor for him," she said quietly, "Once you do something for Macavity, you're in his employ _for life_. The way that he saw it, help your brother; get your brother to help him. And you my little kitten," she cupped Rumpel's chin, "was his source of power; a simple promise that _not a strand of fur_ on your pretty little face will go out of place and he had your brother under his complete control."

"No..."

"Yes," Griddlebone yelled, tightening her grip, "Macavity threatened many of a time to go back on his word if Roquefort didn't start doing more work. He was also thinking to doing the same to your little tom friend."

"Mungojerrie," she asked, Griddlebone releasing her.

"Yes, Mungojerrie," she nodded, "He was planning to get him ever since he came across the two of you. Thought that you were such a handsome couple; knew that he could use that against you. And look what has happened, you're here alone; who knows what could have happened if it was still just you and Macavity in here. Macavity's not the kind of tom that's easily fought off. He would have sent you back home as a terrible wreck if you resisted."

"Why though," Rumpel shook her head, "Why would he do all that? And why would he want Mungojerrie?"

"He grew up in the Jellicle area did he not? He would be able to tell Macavity every nook and cranny and how to get in and out of the north end _un-detected."_

"But-"

"For the love of Bast child, is the only way you can understand me is if I yell it at you?" She stood up, full of rage and began to pace the den, "Macavity is a sniveling, spineless, criminal, mastermind who finds pleasure in torturing others, manipulating them, and having his way with them – being consented or not. He tricks cats into working for him and doesn't give a damn if they live or die. He has no morals. He'll play mind games with you and will make you throw _your love_ into his _blood stained_ paws _and watch_ as he kills them. He likes to murder them slowly, taking pleasure in hearing their screams, seeing them wither in pain and wish for a final blow that never comes; he leaves them near dead and watches them die – all the while standing over them with a superior smile on his face. He enjoys the turmoil that they go through, saying how they'll get revenge; he _carves _his name in them as they die, hearing their last breaths come out in high pitches squeals of pain," she collapsed on the floor, face in her paws, "Like with Roquefort... Like when he made _me_ watch... as he killed him."

Rumpel stared at Griddlebone, who began to cry despite herself. _Macavity_... He did that? He killed... The large lid opened and Macavity looked between the two queens, if he was in a bad mood when he opened the door it was nothing when he saw both of them in there.

"What did you tell her," Macavity growled as Griddlebone stood up, "What?"

"She has a right to know Macavity," she said, biting her lip.

"And now how am I supposed to recruit her and that blasted tom?" He backhanded the white queen and began to approach the younger one, "Rumpelteazer-"

"You killed Roquefort-"

"-Either you and Mungojerrie-"

"-You killed my brother-"

"-Do as I say or I swear-"

"-You killed him-"

"-I shall hang all of those Jellicles-"

"-You-"

"-By their ears," he finished with a growl, clenching her shoulders rather tightly.

_"Bastard,"_ she said slowly, letting the word roll of her tongue. Macavity growled, throwing her aside. Her shoulder connected to the wall with a thud and she fell to the ground. Macavity roughly picked her back up, pressing her against the wall with one paw; the other one was a mere inch from her face. He flexed the paw, allowing his claws to come out.

"Macavity," Griddlebone grabbed that paw gently, and pulled it away, "You don't want to hurt her."

"Yes I do," he growled.

"No you don't," she pressed, "You don't want to hurt her."

"I do," he hissed, pressing the paw on her chest into her and his claws dug in. "I want her to hurt like her brother. He was a smart mouth too; liked to talk back. He didn't know his place until he was on the sidewalk, struggling to breathe; hanging by a thread. You," he dug his claws deeper, making her gasp in pain, "Aren't going to be as fortunate. I'm not going to let you lollygag like I did your brother. Oh no, I'm going to make you scream _now."_

"Macavity, don't kill her," Griddlebone yelled, Macavity roughly pushed her back to the ground with one of his paws.

"I'm not going to kill her. Where's the fun in that," he smirked, drawing the lower half of her close to him. He rested his head on hers, whispering in her ear. "Scream my name and I'll let you go." Rumpelteazer remained silent, too frightened to even speak. "Remaining quiet? How foolish of you. You know Demeter, the pretty little queen from the Jellicle side of the Junkyard?" She gave a feeble nod, "She refused to scream my name too. I gave her the chance, wouldn't do anything about it though. I eventually got her to scream though, mark my words. She still screams it at night,_ it haunts her_," he ran a paw down the outer region of her thigh, "And I can do _the same to you_."

Griddlebone began to stand back up but stopped when Macavity raised a paw warningly. She sat down obediently and looked at Rumpelteazer. "Macavity," Rumpel breathed, closing her eyes in fear. How she wished that she could just disappear, wake up as if it was some horrible nightmare; she knew that she wouldn't be that lucky.

"What was that? I can't hear you," he said, as his paws stopped.

"Macavity," she said, stronger this time, but still far from loud.

"Scream it," he commanded. Rumpelteazer did so, yelling his name until she felt that her lungs would burst. Macavity laughed out loud, flinging her from him, "Go then," he cried, casting a look at Griddlebone, "I have another queen that can do my bidding."

Rumpelteazer looked past him at the white queen who nodded and mouthed 'go' to her. She turned around went out the door, once she was five feet away from the freezer, she began to run, and didn't stop until she was far away from the west side.

* * *

A/N: I promise you, my pretties, Macavity isn't through with them. Far from it.

March Break has started! Bahday! There were so few people here today, at school that is. We had the afternoon off to watch **Ladder 49** and it was so good – I cried. The school was empty (save 10 people) five minutes after the movie was over. I stayed behind to make a copy of the sheet music for the play – many, many, sheets... And I have practice all week at 10.

**Mima-Love** – That he is, but he wasn't so much of a gentleman in this one I'm afraid. I hope that you do feel better mon Sistah. Hollah!

**Chimmy-Lava** – I'll try my best to keep true to my promise, and it might be entertaining to eat it. A challenge. And it shall turn out interesting et al.

**lozzypop** – It's okay that you did – I'm sure you had other things occupying your time; a life perhaps? And Griddlebone had her little shinning moment. Well, she had to take care of her 'babies'; who else would? Sorry for keeping you awake, I'm sure you have plenty of sleep to catch up on now. I best go feed me polar bear – Sprinkles – he's getting hungry. And drama is going goods

"_Oh my gosh – everyone is getting so old..."  
_"_Except us?"  
"Hell yes, except us."_


	8. Just here to get what's mine

Mungojerrie walked around one of the junkpiles, fiddling absently with Rumpelteazer's pearls, still thinking about his conversation with Tugger. He kept walking straight ahead, not paying much attention to his surroundings.

"Hi Jerrie," Mungo turned around, realizing that he had just walked past Rumpelteazer without knowing.

"Hi Teazer, I... I have your pearls. _If_ you want them back," he said, offering them up. She gave him a small smile and he walked towards the pile where she was perched. He raised them up to her head and paused for a moment before slipping them around her head.

"Thanks," she said quietly, touching them gently, obviously happy to have them back. "About yesterday..."

"I'm sorry," he apologized, cutting her off.

"Me too," she nodded. "You want to sit," she asked, gesturing to the cushion next to her. Mungojerrie sat, a silence falling over them. He grabbed her paw, turning towards her.

"Where did you go last night?" Rumpelteazer looked up at him with wide eyes before turning away. "You didn't- Teazer, did you go to Macavity's?" She kept her head down, "Did he do anything?"

"I'm alright," she said, turning back to face him but was still adverting her gaze, "And... it turns out that the Jellicles were right... Macavity isn't a good cat... And my brother did work for him."

"Oh, Teaze," he cooed, bringing him into a hug, "I'm sorry."

"It's alright," she comforted, "Apparently it happened against his own will." She rested her head on his shoulder, "...I still love you Mungojerrie."

He pulled away, a pained look in his eyes, "And I you."

"Jer, what's wrong," she asked, placing a paw on his cheek.

"I was just worried that I was going to loose you," he said, resting his head on hers, "Again."

"Again," she asked, blinking curiously.

"Long story," he muttered, nuzzling her cheek, "But it doesn't matter now."

* * *

Mungojerrie laid in his bed, resting on top of Rumpelteazer, happy to have her back. Even the humans seemed to have noticed that she had disappeared the other night and were pleased to have seen her curled up with him. He nuzzled her shoulder, causing her to purr in her sleep. He peacefully closed his eyes and settled into go to sleep. His ears twitched, someone was moving about in the house – most probably one of the humans were making a late night trip to the bathroom. 

"Mungojerrie..." Or not. He opened one of his eyes and saw Macavity seated just outside of the rim of their bed. He looked rather pleased.

"May I help you," Mungo asked lazily, not all happy to see the red cat.

"I'm just here to collect what is mine," he said with a smile, showing off bits of his teeth.

"What are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about Rumpelteazer, of course."

"Again; what?"

"It's simple my dear Tom," he said, standing up, "Once you do something for me – you're in my employ for life. She yelled for me. On her own free will too – she could have been forced to yell but she seemed to have liked doing it herself. Mind you if she was forced she wouldn't be in my service. It's quite funny really. I suppose that I'll grant her grace this one night – seeing as you two need some time to resolve that fight of yours. Just be sure she knows that I expect her to report for duty tomorrow evening."

Mungo watched silently as Macavity walked out of the room and back outside. He looked down at the sleeping queen underneath him and immediately began to wonder, not only how she got herself into this latest mess, but if there was anyway possible to get her out...

* * *

Mungojerrie grabbed Rumpelteazer's paw, they were sitting in the back of the car with Asparagus, Jellylorum, Munkustrap, Demeter and The Rum Tum Tugger – mainly because he refused to leave. He gave it a reassuring squeeze which she returned with a half hearted smile. Munkustrap looked up, bringing his face out of his paws. 

"How," that was all he asked, and had been doing so for the past half hour.

"I don't know," Rumpelteazer sighed.

"I do," Demeter said simply, "You screamed."

"Apparently so did _you_."

"It's not like I wanted to," she snapped. Munkustrap held up a paw warningly to silence her.

"Why were you even there? We told you that he wasn't good. What would possible possessed you to return?"

"Me and Mungo-"

"I know that you fought but why did you go to him; why not here? Because of your stupidity you're stuck working for him," Munkustrap yelled in frustration.

"Munkustrap, now really – calm down," Asparagus commanded, "We mustn't loose our heads over this."

"Well it is understandable, I mean our daughter's in a crime ring now," Jellylorum said sadly.

"She's _not_ your daughter Jelly," Munkustrap growled, "She's from the streets. There are a lot of no-good cats there; her brother was one of them and it's obvious that she picked up his trait."

"_Munkustrap,"_ she said with such ferocity that the silver tabby fell silent, "Hold your tongue. Now, we need to get her out of Macavity's group."

"You can't Jelly, once you work for Macavity..."

"You work for him for life," Jellylorum sighed, finishing Demeter's sentence. "So, there's nothing that we can do?"

Mungojerrie gave her paw another reassuring squeeze, more for his sake then hers. He needed her to squeeze back – somehow he figured that it would make everything seem alright. It was bad enough when she would see him and just talk but now she has to do _Everlasting Cat_ knows what.

"That's not entirely true Jelly," Tugger said lazily, everyone turning towards him, "There is something that we can do. She'll – technically – still be working for Macavity, but not quite."

"Tugger, what in the world _are_ you going on about," Munkustrap asked, obviously over the initial shock.

"I think I know what he's getting to," Demeter said, "And for once – he's actually making sense."

"You don't mean that," 'Gus started as the other two cats nodded, "That's not a half bad idea."

"What; what is this great plan that you have," Munkustrap asked again, looking at Tugger.

"Well, my little sliver speckling," Tugger said with a smile, "We use Rumpelteazer being in with Macavity to our advantage."

"And how do you suggest that we do that?"

"My, aren't we dense today. We have her do some snooping, spying, get her to tell us what he has planned – to steal, destroy, fight, or even kit-nap."

"Yes," Munkustrap nodded, "That is a good idea; the only problem is that it's _dangerous._ Can you even imagine what he'll do to her if he finds out that she's two-timing him?"

"Well, maybe if we have another cat join up and they can look out for each other," Asparagus suggested.

"I'll do it," Mungojerrie said suddenly, "I'll go with Teazer."

"Well, you see-"

"That's very sweet of you to offer-"

"It's a bad idea-"

"Mungojerrie," Munkustrap began, sitting in front of the two calicos, "We all know that you care about her deeply, but this isn't a game we're talking about. It's dangerous. I think that an older tom – Alonzo, Coricopat or even Admetus – would be better suited for this."

"But he doesn't want them," Mungojerrie stressed, "He wanted me because he knew that I wasn't told about him; the others are old enough to remember when Demeter got taken away... Why didn't I think of that before...? And I don't just care about Rumpel, I love her. I'm going to Macavity's with her Munk, he's be expecting me to. I now he is."

Munkustrap regarded the two of them carefully; he was obviously thinking it through. They both tightened their grip on each other's paws greatly, hoping that he would allow them to go together. He turned and looked at Jelly and Asparagus who glanced at each other and gave a small nod, "Very well, you have your wish Mungo."

* * *

A/N: Ah Macavity, and his sneeky little ways, are at it again. You didn't honestly think that I was going to keep him as the pussy-willow he was in the earlier chapters, did you?

**Cimmy-Lava** - Are you cheered up any yet M'lave? hugs I didn't think that it'd depress you so

**Mima-Love** - Damn staright that no one can be so nice. I'm on break but it's not much of one. Still up early, still going to school. I'll update when I feel like. what I really need to do it write more. A lot more. I am happy now - very happy hugs

_What kind of Magic?  
Tell him... tell him... Tell him damnit! Oh- it's still my line_


	9. Slash the Tires

Mungo and Rumpel walked past the center tire pile in silence. Neither of them said much after the conference with Munkustrap and the others. They stayed off to a side the rest of the day and made sure not to attract much attention. Rumpel gave his paw a squeeze – it being their main source of communication the whole day. He gave her paw a gentle tug, telling her to speed up, although neither of them really wanted to get to Macavity's anytime soon.

"I'm scared Jerrie," she said quietly, "I'm really scared."

Mungo nodded, "Same here." His heart was lead and his stomach stone – and it felt as if they were in battle with each other. He just wanted to turn around and run away, bringing Rumpelteazer with him of course, but he felt that it would be for the best if they didn't do that just yet. They passed by a broken bed frame and came into the clearing where Macavity brought them just last week. The ginger cat was sitting next to his freezer, waiting rather patiently for them, looking up at the sky.

"Another ten minutes and I would have considered you late," he said simply, redirecting his attention to them and smiled. "Mungojerrie, how nice for you to tag along? Planning on joining us?"

"Of course Macavity, why wouldn't I," he grinned crookedly, "On the condition that we work together."

"Perfectly fine with me," he murmured, inspecting his claws. "Now, tonight – _since it's your first night_ – I figured that I'd start you off easy enough . I trust that since you live there that you are already familiar with Victoria Grove. I have reason to believe that there is multiple platinum, gold, silver, and jewel encrusted jewelry among the families there; all of which is quite valuable."

"Yeah, it's not uncommon. They all like showing it off," Rumpelteazer nodded.

"Wonderful, bring me back as much as you can carry, before morning, and make sure that its good quality."

* * *

"Okay, how should we do this?" Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer were crouched under a hedge, looking out into the street. "We got to make sure that we don't focus too much on one house-"

"Or go to any with large Pollicles-"

"And how do you know what's good quality?"

"It's really shiny."

"Shiny; Rumpel's that's... that makes sense," Mungo nodded, hitting his head off a branch, "Damn it."

"So, who should we hit first," she asked, taking a step out of the bush.

"MacCafferty; revenge on turning the hose on us," Mungo said with a grin, "I say that we slash his tires while we're at it."

Rumpel began giggling, "Mungo, be reasonable; we'll take his spark plugs."

"Do you even know where they are?"

"I figure that they're somewhere inside the car, perhaps that's what they sit on," she said, mulling it over, "I don't know; I just heard Mason talk about them a lot... But let's go after MacCafferty's." The two kept close to the ground and crept across the road to the Victorian house. They quickly looked around, nerves getting the best of them – expecting the police –or perhaps the cat catchers- to pop out of nowhere and take them. The coast was clear and the walked onto the back step.

"So good so far," Mungo murmured, for the sake of filling the silence.

"Yeah, but how are we supposed to get inside?" Mungo turned towards her, "I didn't see any opened windows and there's no kitty-door."

"Pick the lock," he offered, "Do you know how?"

"No, you?" He shook his head, "Damn it; how are we supposed to get in?" Rumpel's ears twitched, someone was moving around inside and coming towards the door. They crouched behind the cluster of flower pots, hoping that the Sir hadn't heard them. They peeked through the jars and saw the man poke his head out the door, look around quickly and leave the house, allowing the door to close behind him, heading towards his car. Mungo watched him leave, sad that he didn't slash the tires earlier.

"Well, now what," he sighed, turning towards Rumpel, who was no longer there, "Tea?"

"Hurry up Jerrie," she hissed. He looked over the pot and saw her in the crack of the door, holding it opened, "Are you coming or what?" He jumped the plants and squeezed in past her, telling to stay there for another minute. He took one of the shoes that was left inside and put it in Rumpel's place – keeping the door opened enough so they could get out again. "Good idea."

"I know; now, let's go." They looked around the downstairs for a moment, tying to figure out the layout of the house before they went upstairs. Mungo poked his head in the rooms on the left as Rumpel took the right, Rumpelteazer being the one who found the humans' room.

"Would you look at this," Mungo whispered, "They even have their own bathroom attached to the room."

"Aren't they fancy," Rumpel giggled, the woman stirring in the bed. Mungojerrie hushed her, and pointed to a low dresser – much like the one their humans had –it was where they kept their_ precious_ trinkets. He jumped up lightly and looked around; a hairbrush, some bottles filled with strong smelling liquids and boxes.

"I don't see any," he said, peeking over the edge. Rumpel jumped onto the chair next to it and climbed up.

"They keep it in the boxes, I saw the Missus hide hers in there before."

"Pretty stupid hiding spot," he grumbled as she opened the box closest to her.

"Well, it fooled_ you_," she grinned, "Might as well start with the necklaces; they're easy enough to carry," she began sliding them over his head.

"Why do I have to carry them," he asked, the chains hanging down, most of them with diamonds and other sparkling stones.

"Because I have my pearls," she said, picking up a group of rings, "No, wait, give me one of those," she said, snatching one of the chains.

"Why did you give it to me if you were just going to take it back?"

She began to fumble with the clasp, "Can you open this?"

"The tit," he asked, cocking his head to a side.

"The what - excuse me," she hissed.

"Tit – it's the proper term for the clasp," he said, trying to open it.

Rumpel stared at him incredulously, "How did you know that?"

"I can't get it to work," he said, handing it back, "Why did you want it?"

She picked up a ring and threaded it on, "Figured that it'd be easier to carry these like that."

"Oh, so why are you still doing that if it's closed?"

"There must be more then one way to attach them to the necklace," she said, looping the chain around itself. She stopped to admire her work and made a face when she realized that her paw was stuck in the middle of the knot. She struggled to pull it out, resulting in tangling the ends so that the rings were grouped on a ball on the end. "Good enough," she shrugged, slipping it on.

"I think we took all we could from here Teazer," Mungo frowned, "Maybe even more then we should have."

"Yeah, you're right," she sighed, closing the lid, "It's to compensate for not slashing the tires. We should move onto a new house though."

The two climbed off of the dresser, being as silent as they could and walked back down the hall and the stairs. They squeezed out the door, kicked the shoe back inside and went across the street to the next house.

* * *

A/N: Ready class? All together now: _"Holy frig! It's been nearly two weeks without an update!"_ I can't believe it. But there it is… was… wasn't? Since the 15th. I have one more chapter after this and then we run into my little bout of Writer's Block. Any suggestion would be appreciated considering that I hadn't had much trouble with it before and this one if pretty bad. I keep on painting myself into a corner – for two weeks. I want to kill the computer – but that would just worsen it if anything. And Happy candy Day by the way

**Mima- Love** – I know you love him. And an alliteration; that will boost your class mark. I've rendered ya speechless again… Hollah

**Chimmy-Lava** – He might find out – that could be the key to solving the writer's block, although I've written a scene with it but seem to be stuck once again.

**sangodm** – Glad you loved it

**lozzypop** – I've been naughty too, not updating in a long while. That's awesome love, congrats. Yeah, Griddle had her moment and it's actually giving me an idea… laughs good was of describing Macavity there. You may have a problem but name one of us who don't? Couldn't; I thought so.

"_I said I want a hot water heater"_

"_What for? Hot water doesn't need to be heated. Sounds like you want a cold water heater… Hot water cooler?"_


	10. This took forever

"I want to bring this back Mungo," Rumpelteazer confessed, "It doesn't feel right to just take it from them – no matter how wicked they are."

"I know," Mungojerrie nodded, trying to keep hold on all the trinkets in his arms, "But we got to do this."

"We don't even have any information to give Munkustrap and the others," she panicked, "What are we going to do?"

Mungo sighed, "Calm down, and give it time, it's only the first day. We might have some information in a week – if we're lucky. And it depends on how long we spend there a day."

Rumpelteazer looked away, focusing on the gems. Mungo knew that she was contemplating turning around and running away, he was thinking the same thing – it was too dangerous though. Munkustrap told them some wonderful stories the other day about what happens when you betray Macavity's trust – and none of them were pretty. They rounded the junkpile and looked around – the west side was rather deserted. The cats were sleeping no doubt. "Did he say where to bring them?"

"Not that I remember," she muttered, still looking at the jewels, "I suppose that we could see if he's in his box-thing."

"Freezer," She nodded, "Alright, sounds good," Mungo said, walking ahead of Rumpel who stopped to pick up one of the rings she dropped. He knocked on the side and pressed his ear against it, trying to hear any signs of life inside. The door swung open, although there didn't appear to be anyone near the door. He poked his head around the corner, feeling Rumpel brush up against him. Macavity was laying on his bed of pillows, appearing to be in a deep sleep. They began to back up when he opened his eye, staring right at them.

"Well don't stand there with the door opened, you're letting all the flies in," he said, stretching out and sitting up. Mungo took a slight step back before he and Rumpel walked in. Macavity's eyes fell upon the charms in their arms. He didn't smile at them but his eyes seemed to have light up in delight. "I trust that last night went well."

"Well enough," Mungojerrie nodded, "Where did you want us to put these?"

"Oh, just over there," he said, waving at the far corner of his home. "That's where you can put tonight's load when you're done."

"Tonight? We're going out again – and so soon," Rumpel exclaimed, placing the stolen goods in a pile.

"Every night, unless there's a stormy," he said, "It's the rules." The looked back at the two calicos who were staring unconditionally at him, "Hit Victoria Grove again tonight; you can go now."

* * *

Mungojerrie and Rumpelteazer rested in his old television, watching the kittens run around. The lack of sleep from last night was beginning to catch up with them and all they wanted to do more then anything was to simply doze off; they knew that it wouldn't be that easy though. Munkustrap was bound to stop by anytime soon.

"So, how did it go," speak of the devil.

"Went fine enough," Mungojerrie yawned, "He got us to steal some jewels – don't know what for though. Apparently we have to go out every night."

"Every night; that's rather rough," Munkustrap said, sitting outside of the TV. "How do you feel about it?"

Rumpelteazer sighed, "It's hard to say right now. I can't say that I like it though."

"Did anyone tell my mom yet," Mungo asked, "About me joining..."

Munkustrap cringed and shuddered, "Yes, we told her; we got Tugger to break the news to her. At first she thought that he was joking but when she found out that he wasn't she nearly knocked him into submission. You father took it much easier then she did – can't say that he was quite pleased with it, but he didn't throw a fit either."

"Well, that's good," Mungo nodded, "I still feel bad about not telling them myself."

"I'm sure that Tugger wishes that you told them yourself too," Munk said, standing back up. "I best leave you to sleep – is there anything I can get for you?"

Mungo closed his eyes and shook his head as Rumpelteazer perked up, "Now that you mention it there is something that you can get us. We need locks – and lots of them."

* * *

A/N: This chapter is so stupidly short it makes me _sick_; sick to my stomach – Ugh. I have one more chapter in the works – it'll be the last one. Then I can work on my others for a while... hopefully. And while we're talking about hope – like's pray that the play doesn't get screwed up.

**Chimmy-Lava** – I'm getting out of it – slowly but surely... It's going to be the death of me. Hollah

**Mima-Love** – I could nag; I much prefer to badger though. Maybe I'll have him find out... that could work Love. I thank you – I big ole pile of snow is on your way

**lozzypop** – It is horrible... Who knew that she could be so loveable, and she's back in the next chapter. I hoe that Writer's Block never plagues you too Lovey.

_You call that a prance? That was not a prance – I see a prince – but no prancing. You need more air under you – like Flying Jim_


	11. Once again, from the top

Rumpelteazer sneaked through the west side, careful to make as little noise as possible. She and Mungojerrie were spending the night in the Junkyard; she had waited until he had fallen asleep and she was able to slip away with ease. She didn't need to creep through the piles of junk, she was known in theses parts but – she saw it as an opportunity to practice. She found the upturned trunk and smiled – easy as pie, piece of cake, slice... of pizza? The small queen bent down and knocked on the side before slipping into the shadows. She watched as it opened, a weary Griddlebone poked her head out, looking for her visitor. "Griddlebone," Rumpelteazer said stepping out of the darkness.

"Holy Bast child," she cried, clutching her chest, "You scared me."

"Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you; alone."

"This better be important if it couldn't wait until morning," Griddlebone warned, allowing the calico inside. Rumpel watched as she carefully sat on a pillow, resting her paw on a slightlyswollen stomach,before joining her. "Alright, spill it."

"Well, it's just that... The other week, when you found me in Macavity's den," she started, resisting the urge to fiddle her pearls, "You were talking about how his mind works and what he does. I remember you said that he makes you throw _your love_ into his paws and watch as you kill him."

"Yeah," she said bitterly, obviously still irked about the early wake up call, "So, are you worried that he's going to kill your Mungo?"

"No," she shook her head furiously, "You said that that was what he made you do with Roquefort; so does that mean that you were in love with him?"

Griddlebone's eyes grew wide as she slowly lifted her head, stopping when she reached eyelevel with Rumpel, "Uh... It's late."

"So if you can just clear this up I'll be on my way and you can sleep," she offered.

"Why do you want to know?"

"You're quite keen on getting off topic aren't you?I want to knowbecause he was my brother Griddlebone – did you love him?"

"It's not like I hated him. He must have been the sweetest, bravest tom I ever had the pleasure of meeting. It isn'tlike I only regarded him as a friend either – I loved him more then that; yet not quite as if he was a little brother." She sighed, taking a reflected pause, trying to get her thoughts in order, "Love's a strange thing."

"I know," Rumpel nodded, "I am mated."

"That's right," the white queen nodded, "Your brother was a great tom Rumpel. Never before did I meet someone who would sacrifice himself for another. Here cats only care about their own fur... I wanted to be like your brother so much. I wanted to be so fearless, so courteous; so... considerate. Look at me though, that went to Hell in a hand-basket; I'm still nothing more then one of Macavity's whores. His object of _'affection'_; I'm worth nothing more then the heirs that I can give him." She looked disdainfully at her stomach, "And once he gets them then I'll be tossed aside so he can raise them in his own image – and I'll be back to my old job until he fancies another batch."

Rumpel looked over at Griddlebone who furiously wiped away tears, "Are you okay?"

"No," she said resting her forehead on her paw, "I hate myself right now. I hate that I'm giving Macavity some kittens, I hate knowing what he's going to do to them, I hate that there's nothing I can do about it."

"Why don't you leave though," Rumpelteazer asked gently, "Go to the Junkyard, you could have your kittens there and hide one or two. Someone will raise them, I promise."

"You make it sound so easy," she sobbed, "It's not though. If he found out, then he would_ kill_ me... It scares me and I don't want it to happen; and that... it just makes me think about how that would make me no better then the others here. I'd be even lower then them. I'd be trading my safety for the lives of innocent kittens. Roquefort wouldn't do that; he'd give his life and more to save them."

"So what do you want to do?"

"I want to keep them safe," she sighed, "No matter what... You should get back, it's late."

"Alright," Rumpel nodded, standing up, "Sorry I woke you."

Griddlebone watched her leave before placing a paw on her stomach. She looked Heavyside ways and smiled, "I'm doing this for you Roquefort. I know that you would have stuck it out, kept them safe, and that you would have wanted me to do the same...Just for the record,I do love you."

* * *

"So we got everything," Mungojerrie asked, peering over Rumpelteazer's shoulder.

"For the millionth time - yes," she sighed, "The pearls, rings, bracelets and Buddy's wallet. Just relax, it's not like we got caught."

"It's just that it was a day run," Mungo fussed, "It's just so different. I feel like we're missing something."

"Well stop it," she said, nuzzling him, "It's going to be fine. I promise."

He smiled and licked her cheek before triple-checking everything in his arms. He usually wasn't so nervous but something just seemed out of place. They turned the corner and found Macavity sitting atop the pile of tires, located in the center of the junkyard. "What are you doing so far from the west side?"

"I needed to talk to you about something," he said simply, "Away from prying eyes and ears." Something about that statement made Mungojerrie feel rather uneasy and reach for Rumpel's paw. "Put down all that junk and sit down." They did so; something in his voice told them that he wasn't in a good mood. He looked down at them distastefully, as he used his claws to whittle a piece of Styrofoam. "It has come to my attention quite some time ago that you two were reporting back to Munkustrap on what you've gathered while here. Is that true?"

"No," Mungojerrie said, keeping his voice rather confident despite the strength of his heartbeat. He kept waiting for it to burst out of his chest like on the cartoons that Amanda would watch when she didn't go to school.

"You're lying," Macavity stated, glaring down at the two. He didn't raise his voice, or make any gestures of violence, he just simply continued to whittle. Mungo squeezed Rumpel's paw who returned the gesture. "And I have reason to believe that."

"And what reasons are there?"

"I followed you two the other day. You told him everything, poured out everything you learnt like a broken dam," he said, slicing at the sculpture a little harder now. "Mind telling me why?" Rumpelteazer looked helplessly at Mungo who returned the stare. "Silence... what a clever answer. If you can't give a reason then there mustn't be a good reason as to why he needs to know."

"He wants to know," Rumpel said quietly.

"What was that? Speak up, my dear, I can't hear you," he grinned.

"Munkustrap – he wants to know. He wants to keep the Junkyard safe, he sees you as a threat," she convinced, squeezing Mungojerrie's paw as hard as she could.

Macavity nodded knowingly, as if that was what he expected her to say, "Tell him I'm flattered he sees me as such." He stopped for a moment, inspecting his handicraft, "And tell him that I won't strike... So long as you two keep me happy, I'll leave him and his precious northern side alone."

Mungojerrie blinked a few times, did he just say-? He looked at Rumpelteazer who had the same bewildered look on her face. "Macavity, if we may ask-"

"I learnt lost," he said cutting her off, "I learned the fear of loosing another – one that you hold dearly." He looked down at the two, "Griddlebonemiscarried,she lost all of the kittens. I would usually ridicule those who have felt such sorrow of loosing something so seemingly trivial but... I just feel as if the whole world is changed; for now at least. If that's not enough of a reason to please your precious protector, just tell him to be glad that his tribe will be safe."

* * *

"Did that seem awkward to you," Mungojerrie asked as they walked back to the clearing, "Macavity and that?"

"Very awkward," she nodded, "I feel bad about it though; Griddlebone loosing her kittens. That's horrible... There's nothing we can do about it though now is there?"

"Nothing," he stated with a nod, "But keep him happy."

* * *

A/N: And there we are... a month's worth of Writer's Block to produce this. I don't know what to tell you. Other then writer's block is truly evil and I have a few other Fics in the process of being written. So... _Slainté Mhath!_

Hey – that's what I can tell you. I'm taking Gaelic lessons once a week during lunch; Slainté Mhath (Pronounced: Sla-she va) means Cheers and Good Health. With the cold going around right now – I wish you all good health.

My lovely **lozzypop** – No more Griddlebone; unless I feel like bringing her back for another story. Chances are I shall do that sometime – it's not like I'm going to discard her. That's exactly what is was and I probably shouldn't have said anything and allowed you to believe that it was longer then it was. You'll get by, you have to move on... you knew that when I started it that it would eventually end. You have; I'm shocked. I would have had this up earlier if I wasn't in the HCL room after school working on the costumes

**Mima-Love** – That's true – all updates are good. We should tell Poe that... and Chimmy, she didn't update in a good while either. And I fickin love you.

**Eponine** – Thank you and they did become mates. Didn't I mention that? It could have been in one of the rejected endings... Either way they're mates.

_If you see Poe, tell her I'm going to kill her  
Why, what happened, what did she do?  
Nothing – I'm just going to kill her_


End file.
